


你我携手 负重前行

by Lynivy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04 AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynivy/pseuds/Lynivy
Summary: 为了阻止针对他弟弟以及天启的阴谋，Dean作为一个恶魔爬出了地狱；Sam拒绝相信这个生物是他哥哥，但他们不得不携手阻止世界末日。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The burden of being you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/483994) by Aecoris. 



第一章

Sam停在乡下小屋门前。。。两年前就在这里，他的哥哥在一阵残忍的血色之中被夺走。他料想到Lilith会在这个地方摆起龙门阵，就是在这里Dean被掠走，投入地狱。。。永世煎熬。现在是五月的夏夜，而这里太安静了，Sam不会天真地上当受骗，这明显是一个陷阱，他们只有一个能活着走出这里。。。或者同归于尽。  
一般来说，Sam是不会这样走入世界上最古老的恶魔所设下的陷阱的，但这一次，失算的是Lilith，她不知道Sam在将她擒获后会对她做些什么，她完全不知道。  
除掉Lilith不仅是为了大局。。。这是复仇，因为她将他的哥哥投入地狱的烈焰，因为她暗中摆布他们的人生只为实现那些古老的计划。

他的哥哥突然出现在Sam身边，漆黑的眼眸直视着他。  
“你准备好了吗？”他问道，一只手放在Sam的肩上，也许是支持，也许是关心，不论是为了什么，对Sam来说都已经足够。  
两年前Lilith试图控制Winchester兄弟的命运，但她失败了，Sam决心要再次挫败她。  
“不能再充分了，Dean”  
不再犹豫，Sam推开门走了进去。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
一年以前

Sam满腔怒火，烂醉如泥，摔上旅馆房间的门，房门铰链哗啦作响，隔壁的情侣大吼着让他安静一点，艹他的，他爱有多响就多响，注意别人的看法又有何意义，他现在独来独往，绝不会再遇见这些人；他甚至和Bobby断了联系，Sam已经四个月没见过他了。  
更重要的是，愚蠢的贱人Ruby也在那会儿销声匿迹，她在Dean去世两个月后出现，说要一起宰了Lilith，很明显想要为Lilith把她送回地狱复仇，Sam也想要宰了Lilith，Ruby甚至告诉他也许这会把Dean从地狱中解放出来，没有任何保证，只是可能。  
但对于Sam来说这已经足够了，只要能把哥哥从永世的折磨中解脱，什么都可以。Sam不喜欢Ruby，但他喜欢她陪在身边，至少能够让他从脑海中不停息的DeanDeanDean天哪Dean在地狱里Dean为我而死的循环尖叫中分神，让他不至于淹死在酒精中，抑或在永不停息的狂怒中挑起一场场酒吧斗殴。  
所以当他们开始追逐Lilith的时候，Sam乐于接受，他有了奋斗的目标，有了也许能够真的解救Dean的方法，而不是在故纸堆中遍寻拯救灵魂的方法而不得。六个月后，Ruby说他们离Lilith越来越近了，但是为了杀掉Lilith，她得教Sam一些东西，在一个寒冷的冬日她突然离开，承诺次日回来就帮助Sam学习意念驱魔。

但她再也没有回来，Sam不知道该怎么想，Ruby有些怪怪的，即使作为一个恶魔她的个性也有点。。。和Sam记忆中不太一样，在这一整个Lilith事件之前，她是个气势汹汹的牛逼恶魔，虽然因为不知名的原因在帮助他们，却似乎从来不喜欢Sam或者Dean，觉得他们俩又蠢又烦，经常冷笑话奚落他们尤其是Dean，但她又尊重他们。  
现在的她软弱胆怯，而且对Sam有一种令他毛骨悚然的温柔，好像她努力想要安慰Sam走出Dean的阴影却矫枉过正，她的性格转变甚至比这恶魔盟友的概念还让人忧心。  
所以某种程度上，Sam舒了一口气，但对于被再次丢下一事又莫名恼怒，在Ruby“应该”回来的那天晚上他进城买醉，但Ruby从酒吧对面的另一家旅馆飞速走出，一边匆匆忙忙地大声讲着电话。  
“他不可能！我搞定他了，我正要。。。计划。。。泡汤了！。。。搅乱了一切。。。本来不应该。。。我知道！。。。他到底怎么做的。。。是的。。你们会再找一个？Winchester呢？我知道他是唯一的一个。。。我会继续的但是，至少现在不行。。。他第一个要来杀的就是我！现在不安全，除非把他做掉。。。好的。。。抱歉。。再见”  
当他们隔着窄窄的街道目光交错时她刚刚挂断电话，她脸上的表情和Dean半夜偷溜被爸爸抓住时一样，她在心虚。  
Ruby嗖地窜进车里扬长而去，Sam不太清楚那天到底发生了什么，但他知道Ruby这几个月一直在耍他，她本来有一个计划，但什么事情打乱了她的计划，一件本不该发生的事。  
Sam对这件事感到恐惧。

那个狡猾恶魔的回忆让Sam的怒火更添三分，他知道这对他没有好处。。。但他又能怎么样呢？他哥哥此刻就在地狱里烈火焚身，他要如何不感到愧疚忧虑自责？Dean不是单单去世了，他为了救他的小Sammy的命而选择了地狱里的永世折磨。所以没错，现在Sam满腔怒火，烂醉如泥，而且他还要再喝一些。他抓起之前丢在床上的威士忌，打开盖，长抿了一大口。  
他太软弱，太胆怯，不能正经地杀掉自己，所以也许他慢慢地把自己醉死，他的肝脏会撑不住然后他的身体就会垮掉。。。器官一个个衰竭，他就能慢慢远离这一切痛苦。。。  
Sam脑海中纠缠盘旋的念头越发黑暗，门口却传来一阵噪音打断，听起来好像有人往门上砸了什么东西，一年以前Sam会警惕地抓起枪，准备对付任何可能的威胁，但话说回来，一年前他的哥哥还在他身边。。。  
“艹你的，Dean！”Sam感到心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动，几欲爆开。他慢慢滑到门边，酒精浸泡的脑子里满是Dean，想得心都痛了，Sam知道他又陷入了Bobby所说的“情况”，但他觉得这不仅仅是抑郁断片儿，他会完全忘记自己身处何地然后迷失在黑暗的思想中，在特定的时候他会 睡着，然后一天后醒来，整个屋子乱七八糟，而他什么也记不得。这样断片儿很不健康，尽管Sam不在乎他的健康，他也很害怕这种“情况”，完全不想现在再来一次。

Sam不理门口的声音，慢慢爬到靠里面的床上，他现在还是习惯开双人房，从来不会睡在靠门的床上，那是Dean的床。。。Sam总是把Dean的夹克放在那张床上，有时候要是他足够努力，他可以骗过自己假装是哥哥躺在那里，看着电视，大笑着，有时他甚至能听见他哥哥的声音。。。  
“快点让我进来！”  
就是那太过熟悉的声音把Sam从沉思中惊醒。他扫了一眼床头钟，意识到自己昏睡了至少一个小时，在他逐渐清醒的过程中，感受到Dean的旧夹克紧紧抱在怀里，他没有梦游的印象，但很明显他这么做了，从领一张床上抓起Dean的夹克衫，它闻起来不再有Dean的味道，但当Sam抱着它的时候，他几乎能感觉到Dean仍然在这里，保护着他。。。照看着他。。。

门口又一声砸门声，这回响了很多，Sam暗骂一声，蜷得更紧了，暗暗祈祷Dean的声音能不再在他脑中盘旋。。。

“靠小Sammy，快开门！”

又来了，即使Sam知道他有点幻觉，这声音也不是从他脑子里来的，这是从门口传来的真实声音，而且听起来和他哥哥一模一样。  
Sam匆匆套上抱在怀里的夹克，脑子里一片空白，他知道这声音不可能属于Dean，但他的心却告诉他这就是Dean。。。他的身体牵引着他走向他魂牵梦绕的声音。。。

Sam一把拉开门，却发现门口空空如也，失望席卷他全身，即使他已经知道这很愚蠢，他还是跨出了盐线左右张望。  
一只手迅速搂住他的脖子，另一只手把他的双手别到背后，Sam本能地挣扎起来，但是内心深处他却期盼一切就此了结。  
“我不会伤害你的”Dean的声音说道，Sam不自觉地平静下来，这时他才意识到抓着他的这双手感觉就像是Dean，“但是我只能这样，要不你会大惊小怪不让我进去的。”  
这声音听起来还是很像Dean，可能吗。。。  
“所以不管你刚才在纠结什么，现在都醒醒吧，把盐线扫开让我进来吧。。。Sammy？”  
听着Dean的声音，Sam麻木地点点头，用鞋尖轻轻把盐线扫开，他甚至没有停下来好好想想这意味着不论这是什么生物，他通不过盐线。

进门之后，有着Dean的声音的家伙放开Sam，关上了门。Sam终于清醒了一些，意识到他做了什么。他让一个怪物进了门，这怪物还有着Dean的声音，没有别的解释。  
“你就傻站在那儿不能转过来吗？我又不会吓着你，我保证我还是和以前一样英俊潇洒赏心悦目。”  
Sam慢慢转过身，他以为自己做好了精神准备。  
他没有。  
他哥哥站在门边，看起来和他被地狱犬撕碎之前一样青春矫健，但这不是他的哥哥，它只是看起来像，站在他眼前的生物有着闪亮的黑眼睛，而Dean的眼睛是绿色的。这是一个伪装成Dean模样的恶魔，Sam怒气勃发，不是因为又有一个恶魔想要像Ruby一样欺骗他摆布他，而是这个东西竟敢盗取他可怜哥哥的形象。。。甚至可能盗取了他的遗体！

Sam立刻冲向这个怪物，他看起来倒是很冷静，Sam把他一把撞到墙上时也没有反抗，Sam反反复复地把它的头砸向墙壁，对它的脸饱以老拳，看到这个恶魔血流满面，Sam恶意地笑了，正当他要一脚跺上它已经伤痕累累的脸的时候，它转过脸看着Sam。  
它现在眼睛又是绿色的了，幽绿而盈满痛楚。它脸上还带有一分怒气，看起来像极了Dean，Sam不由惊得倒退一步。他知道这不是他的哥哥。。。但看着它偷来的这张脸上的伤痛还是让Sam不堪承受，他受不了哥哥的脸上的这种痛苦，还是由他造成的。。。  
“你有完没完？”恶魔咳出一口血，皱着脸爬起来坐到靠门的床上。。。妈的那是Dean的床。。。“我有点失望哦小Sammy，我以为你会更带劲一点的”  
“你不许这样叫我！”Sam紧咬牙关嘶声说道，有一个恶魔坐在他房间的床上，言行举止理所当然，就好像它认识Sam一样，Sam应该用Colt一枪击毙它，但是他看起来这么像Dean。。。Sam实在做不到，万一它真的披着Dean的身体？Sam不忍再在哥哥身上留下一丝伤痕。。。

恶魔歪歪带血的脑袋笑了“你不是说只有我可以叫你Sammy吗，还是你这一年已经把你老哥给忘了？”  
“你不是他！不许你这样说我哥哥！”  
“我爱怎么说我自己就怎么说！”  
“你不是他！你是一个天杀的恶魔！你偷走了他的遗体来折磨我！”Sam想要振作起来，抓一把武器，跑出去，做点什么都行，但他僵在原地，看着这张他以为永诀的脸，动惮不得。

“半对半错老弟”那恶魔慢慢把腿架在床上，自若地躺了下去，一点也不害怕什么的，“没错我是个恶魔，我本来想说你观察力不错的，但很显然这一年我不在你身边你的洞察力都见鬼去了，竟然认不出你亲哥哥，我就是Dean，身体是，灵魂也是。”  
Sam摇头，Ruby告诉他要花上上百年的折磨一个灵魂才会扭曲蜕变成恶魔，这个东西在说谎，Dean没有变成恶魔。  
“你 不 是 他”Sam慢慢说道，惊讶褪去，留下的是痛苦和怒火。  
“我就是”恶魔奚落他，看起来更加自得了“你爱信不信，反正你从来都不听我的，但是我就是你哥哥。。。或者他剩下来的无论什么”  
Sam全身战栗，又怒又倦“要上百年才会变成恶魔，Dean才下去了一年。”  
恶魔舒服地叹口气“谁告诉你的？那个想要骗你的恶魔婊子？”见Sam不答话，恶魔继续说道“我想也是，大部分没错，一般的灵魂都需要上百年。。。但那是地狱里的百年时间。”  
有些站不稳，Sam抓住餐椅“你什么意思？”  
恶魔正要答话，他歪头看着Sam的举动“Sammy你现在和废了一样，最好坐。下”  
Sam没有精力和他争辩，他一把歪倒在椅子上，居高临下地等着那恶魔。

“地狱里的时间流逝和这里是不一样的，地上一月，地底十年，所以大多数灵魂在一年多就会蜕变成恶魔。但是我？我太给力了，八十年就搞定了。我从一月份就已经出来了，所以那个恶魔婊子才跑路了，她知道我第一个要杀的就是她，所以她溜了。”  
Sam迅速摇头“Dean不会这样屈服的，别想骗我。”  
恶魔怒瞪着他“你以为我会无缘无故这么快堕落？你错了！”它嘶声说道，眼睛又翻成黑色，让Sam在椅子里惊跳一下“我拼命地挣扎，即使在我崩溃开始折磨灵魂以后我也在拼命反抗，但是之后我发现了他们想要怎么利用我，如果我就此放弃挣扎接受我的命运。。。他们就不能利用我了。所以我拥抱了我的宿命，不再努力挣扎，反而是努力蜕变，你懂的，我做什么都很给力的。”

 

“我不相信，你说你在地狱里待了80年？就是人间的八个月了，那你离开地狱已经四个月了，Dean绝不会等四个月才来找我，他一出来就会直接来找我，他就是这样的人。”  
那恶魔竟然真的笑了起来，“没错小Sammy，我真是为你骄傲，我的确会一出来就来见你，我也的确来了，只是你不知道而已，我那会儿不能来见你，首先我得修复我的身体，已经在地里烂了八个月了，你懂的？然后一边等着修复一边还得再找一个附身去追杀那个婊子，难搞得很，然后还要去见我的一个朋友，制定一个阻止Lilith的计划，把那个绑定符咒烙进我的身体。。。不知不觉的就四个月了”  
“说不定你就是Ruby，扮成Dean的样子来骗我”Sam叹息，尽管他自己内心都很怀疑这个想法的真实性，就在这个恶魔声称他逃离地狱的时候，Ruby好像被人追杀一样逃走了，还有那个电话。。。“他怎么做到的。。。”还有“他第一个就会来杀我”她那会儿是在说这个。。。东西？他哥哥真的变成了妖魔吗？

“你到底想怎么样？要我是你哥哥的证据？”恶魔低吼起来，看起来恼火又疲倦“你十三岁的时候初吻给了一个叫桑德拉埃尔金斯的妞，她把舌头伸进你嘴里是你吓坏了，然后她宣扬得全校人尽皆知，大家都嘲笑你，我为了哄你开心给你做了一个礼拜的小饼干。”  
Sam吞咽了一下，开始颤抖，一个路人恶魔不可能知道这个，不可能，那是十五年前的事情了，他只告诉过Dean，而且那时候Dean的确每天给他做了小饼干。。。  
没错了，他最恐惧的噩梦成真了，他来不及救他哥哥了，太迟了，他永远永远地失去了哥哥，Dean在地狱里蜕变成了一个怪物，变成了站在他眼前的这个东西。

Dean消逝了。

“滚出去！”Sam低吼，那恶魔用它的黑眼睛瞪回来“什么？才不！”  
Sam跑到那恶魔身边，把他按到墙上“我说了，滚出我的房间！”  
恶魔却没有反抗，只是看起来很无聊的样子“噢噢怎么啦？你现在听了那故事还害羞？我早就知道你是个哭哭啼啼的小娘炮。”  
这些奚落的话语让Sam怒火中烧，特别是想到这个东西曾经是他善良挚爱的哥哥“滚 出 去！”  
恶魔一把挣开，走回床上“你不能强迫我，别说什么宰了我的废话，你有那把恶魔匕首，要是杀我你早就动手了，说明你根本不想杀我，因为你不会动手杀你自己的哥哥”

没错，尽管这个东西不是Dean。。。但它曾经是；Sam不忍杀死Dean所变的这个怪物，尽管它是个恶魔，他下不了手，总觉得要是杀死了它那Dean在这世界上的最后一丝痕迹也消逝了。。。  
“你不是Dean，不再是了”Sam低声说，他受够了，走到自己的床边抓起盐罐，摇动着走向那恶魔。  
恶魔抬起头，终于有些惊讶了，Sam上前开始向恶魔撒盐，它尖叫起来捂住脸向门口退去。  
“搞什么！Sam！快住手！”  
听到Dean的声音痛叫着，Sam很想住手，但是它疼痛是因为盐，因为它不是Dean，是一个恶魔。  
Sam用脚尖划开盐线，把那恶魔推出门去，迅速弯下腰重新铺好盐线，不让那恶魔跑进来。

他们一起站起来，互相怒瞪。  
“让我进来Sammy”它慢慢说道，声音里有一些怒气，更多的却是疲倦。  
Sam把罐子里剩下的盐全部撒到恶魔身上，看着它痛得弯下腰去“别想！”他厉喝道，然后砰得一声关上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Sam在凌晨三点被一阵很响的敲门声惊醒，他呻吟一声，全身酸痛，但是做好了对抗那恶魔的准备，它肯定是在用整个身体砸门。  
打开门，迎接他的不是他料想中的恶魔，而是愤怒的旅馆老板，他紧攥着恶魔的一只胳膊。  
“这货色是你的吗？”他粗暴地晃动着恶魔的隔壁。  
“额，不是”Sam嗫嚅着，很是困惑，他没有错过听到这问话后恶魔脸上一闪而过的愤怒。  
“小子别和我装傻，我之前看到他进你房间了，有顾客投诉说你们俩在屋里吵架，有一个人还看到你把他丢出来了。我不知道你们在搞什么鬼，现在赶紧给你男朋友一个吻然后和好，要是明天有客人看到他窝在你门口，我还怎么做生意啊？”  
Sam一时词穷，看到老板气呼呼地把那恶魔推进来，他悄悄划开盐线，带上了门。

恶魔舒展脊背，又走向靠门的床“别听那老板胡扯，”他眨了眨黑眼睛“我也许是一个恶魔但我还是你哥。”  
Sam一言不发地看着恶魔跳上床盖上被子，当它闭上眼睛的瞬间他几乎可以骗自己这就是Dean，喉咙哽住了，他迅速关上灯跑到自己的床上，背朝着恶魔，也许现在可以暂时假装这就是哥哥，这个恶魔对他有所求，但它又不想杀了他，，不如就这样和它相处一段时间？Sam除了用酒精和残暴的猎魔来淹没自己的痛苦之外也无事可做，不如找人陪着，尤其是这恶魔有着Dean的身体，甚至曾经就是Dean。

抑或他希望这恶魔会杀了他，终结他的痛苦，因为Sam自己下不了手，这条命是Dean用在地狱里的煎熬换来的。。。用在地狱里被折磨成一个恶魔换来的。。。  
话说回来，Sam今天还不想死，这东西虽然看起来像是Dean，但它不是他哥，在Ruby之后他尤其不会再信任恶魔，Sam抓起床头柜上的盐罐在哪恶魔的床周围撒了一圈盐线。  
“搞没搞错啊Sam？”恶魔叹息，Sam不理他，继续手上的活，他也不清楚为什么这恶魔没有蹦起来逃离陷阱，“要是你想把我困在这里最好给我准备好床头爱心早餐”它坏笑着说道，Sam气得发抖，检查着盐圈骂道“我把你困在这是因为不想你半夜爬起来杀了我”  
“哦没错，我就是会半夜起来随手杀了我老弟，听着挺有趣啊”  
“你肯定会觉得有趣”Sam决定暂时忽略那句老弟，那恶魔迟早会明白，Sam是不会上它的当的。  
“我是在讽刺”它怒气冲冲地说，抬眼看向门“你应该花点心思在真正需要自卫的地方，门口的盐线断了，真正的威胁是门外的那些东西，不是我。”

盐罐已经空了，剩下的盐在车里，Sam太累了，实在不想再跑出去拿盐，他只想倒头就睡。  
“我愿意冒这个险”他咕哝着爬上床，背对着恶魔。  
“随你”恶魔在床上调整了一个舒服的姿势“至少这个监狱比我在地狱里的那个要舒服多了。”

Sam紧紧闭上眼睛，努力想着他现在不是一个人，那张床上躺着的东西和他日思夜想的哥哥看起来一模一样，这么想着他内心的痛苦消散了一点点，Sam立刻为此感到无比愧疚，他翻了个身趴着睡，在恶魔突然开口的时候畏缩了一下。

“晚安小Sammy。”

这听起来好像Dean，Sam伤心地哭着睡着了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sam一醒来就知道自己睡过退房时间了，但是瞄了一眼时钟他还是惊得坐起，已经下午一点了！退房是在十一点，艹！但是现在已经一点的话，老板还没来锤门催租，不太对劲啊。  
Sam这才意识到旁边的床上乱糟糟的，明显有睡过的痕迹，但是却没有人，Sam的第一想法是哪个流浪汉进来蹭床的，但回头看到门口切断的盐线，昨夜的记忆翻涌回来。

恶魔，争吵，老板把它塞回房间，“晚安Sammy”

Sam立刻在房间寻找那恶魔的踪迹，床边的盐线被一个枕头扫开了，那恶魔肯定是丢了个枕头下来跑走了，还有就是桌子上放着的一袋快餐，底下压着个纸条。  
不知道你想吃啥，你他喵的又不起床，就点了你最喜欢吃的，最好麻利地吃了不枉我辛辛苦苦偷回来。  
一瞬间Sam的视野燃遍怒火，这是Dean的字迹！这个恶魔竟敢这样奚落嘲弄他？Sam一把窝起纸条撕得粉碎。

“你懂的，要是想要把一个恶魔真正困在床上，就要把所有可能用来逃走的东西都拿走，你应该。。。啊喂你不喜欢吃香肠饼干了？天哪小伙子没必要这样娘唧唧地发火吧，你可以直接跟我说的”Dean的声音说道。Sam转过身，正看见那恶魔眼睛由绿转黑。  
“不许装成他，不许你装成我哥哥的样子，不许你再这样嘲弄我！”  
恶魔翻了个黑眼，看起来既古怪又有意思“我就是你老哥蠢货，只是没有道德观然后啥也不在乎了，但我还是我”  
“那你为什么没有杀了我，还给我买吃的？”

恶魔突然看起来怒气翻涌“要和你说多少次？你智障啊？因为你是我弟你个混账”  
Sam后退了一步，他要的答案就在他眼前，Dean绝不会说他智障或者混账，Sam转过身向洗手间走去。  
“卧槽！我扭曲黑暗的心灵大发慈悲给你买了吃的，快把那操蛋的饼干吃掉！你现在瘦得连个女人都打不过。”  
Sam转过身，冷笑一声“关你什么事？你是个恶魔，难道不想看我就这样饿死？”  
恶魔的瞪视毫不退缩“我找到一个猎魔案子，在内布拉斯加，快把你东西收拾齐整了”

Sam不知道自己为什么就这样跟着那恶魔来到英帕拉，但话说回来，他又能怎么办呢？要是他不合作的话这个恶魔搞不好会把他捆起来扔进后备箱，最好还是识趣一些。  
“哦宝贝儿我想死你了！”恶魔呻吟一声，Sam移开了目光，只觉得恶心得想吐。“Sammy你把她照顾得很好，比照顾自己要强多了。”  
Sam一声低吼，他知道自己瘦脱了形看起来糟糕透顶，但是他不需要这个怪物这样在他面前耀武扬威，Sam把行李丢进后备箱，走到了驾驶侧，“嗯哼，想得美，我在地狱里面被折磨这么多年见不到她，现在你还指望我会让你来开她？没门儿”恶魔推开Sam，自己坐上了驾驶座“而且，钥匙在我手上呢”它晃了晃手上的钥匙，脸上带着欠揍的笑容，Sam只能坐上副驾驶座，大力带上车门。

“轻点大脚怪！没想到你现在都瘦成一把骨头了还有力气砸车。”它开动了车子驶离停车场。  
“这是我的车，Dean留给我的，我爱怎么样就怎么样”  
恶魔恼火地瞪了他一样，但没说话。Sam看向远去的旅馆，突然想到个事。  
“退房时间老板怎么没来赶人？”这件事这恶魔肯定知道。  
“你看起来累扁了，我就让你睡了，又懒得找你的钱包信用卡去再刷一天房钱，所以老板这几个小时恰好有点麻烦要处理。”  
Sam猛地瞪向恶魔“你做了什么？”  
恶魔耸耸肩，还挂着那个欠揍的笑容“他的车炸了，都气疯了，新车啊，真是可惜。。。”

“你这个恶心的人渣”Sam转过头，厌恶地骂道。  
“你应该对我放尊重一点，Sammy”恶魔的声音变得冰冷“为了救你这个不知好歹的混蛋，我在地狱里忍受了八十年的痛苦和无尽的折磨，你至少也应该说声感谢。”  
“是Dean救了我”Sam哽咽道"不是你，你只是他蜕变的残余，Dean已经死了，再也回不来了。"  
Sam听到恶魔叹气，但他不想回头去看那双黑眼睛“事情不能这样算，Sam，你以后就明白了”  
Sam忽略了它的回答“你为什么要带我去猎魔？恶魔不猎魔。”  
“大多数恶魔不猎魔，但是Dean Winchester就不一样了，而且我是为了你，让你重新适应这些斗争，做好对付Lilith的准备。”

“Lilith？我还是不懂你想让我做什么”  
“你要是愿意相信的话，很快就会明白了，你现在还在抗拒现实，抗拒我。。。我的故事。。。一切。但是都会好起来的，这个事情不能是我逼着你去做，你得自己主动想去做才行，要不然根本行不通的，这就是我到这儿的目的，来让你理解，让你主动去做这件事，只有这样才能有效果，一切才能了结。”  
“听着就像个陷阱，Ruby说的和你差不多，也是Lilith怎么怎么着的，还不是要骗我。”  
“不，实际上我现在和你说的是百分百的实话，还有，那个恶魔婊子想让你杀了Lilith，我可不能让你杀了Lilith，原因之后会解释的。我们要把她送回地狱封印起来。”  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
“我不是和你说了吗！”恶魔开始不耐烦，Sam不知道它什么时候会爆发“因为我们不这样做的话天启就会来临，我可想好好过我的死后生活。”  
Sam完全不相信它的话，但还是顺水推舟“你之前没和我说过，还有你不会想要天启吗？世界末日对恶魔来说是人间天堂吧？”  
披着Dean皮囊的恶魔笑了起来“大多数恶魔是这么想的，但是我比他们聪明，也有更多内幕消息。Lucifer灭绝人类后下一步会杀谁？没错，就是我们恶魔，对他来说我们只不过是堕落的人类灵魂，浪费空间，更别说Lucifer想要附身在你身上。”  
“等等，什么？”  
恶魔摇了摇头”不是现在，我实在不想和你解释一些你不愿意相信的话，当你真正接受之后我会再和你好好解释的。“

当他们到达新的旅馆房间时，Sam给房间撒上盐防止恶魔跑出去为害一方，和它大吵一架后Sam直接一觉睡到天亮，再一次无视恶魔的晚安。Sam懒得理它，要是它想杀他的话早就已经动手了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
第二天早上Sam被那恶魔拍到脸上的纸唤醒，它给Sam找了个案子去调查，Sam扫过恶魔印出来的文章，关于同一个地区一系列母亲杀死亲生孩子的案件。  
”那个小镇有点古怪”那恶魔坐在桌子边上和Sam说道“我觉得可能是Lilith在着手打破六十六个封印。”  
行吧，所以这恶魔到底在说什么啊？“你在说什么？”Sam问道。  
“鉴于你好像比起我印象中变傻了许多，我就快速给你解释一下，Lilith想要释放Lucifer，得打破成百上千个封印中的六十六个，其中有的是释放某些特定的妖魔，有些是用特别的手法杀死一些人，但是，只要第六十六个封印没有被打破，她做些什么都没用。”  
“第六十六个是什么？”Sam装作不在意地问道。  
“就是她。她就是第六十六个封印，她不断打破着这些封印，希望能引你杀了她，但是杀死她就打破了最后一个封印，你就上当了，想想吧，是不是都有道理？那个假扮Ruby的恶魔想要骗你做的事？”

Sam不想要相信恶魔的话，但是Ruby也和他说了一个相似的故事，不同的是Ruby告诉他想要阻止天启必须阻止Lilith，杀了Lilith。。。  
“你的意思是Ruby骗了我？Ruby想要激怒我杀了Lilith来引发天启？”  
“没错，只不过那不是Ruby。”  
“什么？”  
“Lilith那会儿占了Ruby的皮囊然后把我们俩都投入地狱，很明显Ruby和Lilith有点旧怨啊，你真以为Ruby那么快就能逃出Lilith的魔爪钻出地狱？在我逃出地狱的时候她正在地狱的一个小角落里煎熬，我顺手拉了她一把，所以她现在也许已经出来了，但是之前和你在一起的那个贱人绝不是她。”  
那恶魔摇了摇头，好像被Sam逗乐了，坐到床上。  
“我是说，想想吧Sammy，你那个奇大无比的脑瓜里应该不至于全是渣渣，没发现性格改变吗？Ruby是一个酷毙了的恶魔女汉子，那玩意儿娘炮一个还没什么演技，是Lilith命令它装成Ruby来骗取你的信任的。”  
“我怎么知道不是你在说谎呢？”  
“你没法确定。但是我以为到现在你应该会相信你哥哥了，而且，真正的Ruby对我有点儿意思，不是对你。”  
Sam好一会儿才想明白那恶魔什么意思”你和Ruby睡了？！“他知道这个恶魔不是他哥哥，但是他的大脑不断尖叫着Dean和他说睡了个恶魔”什么鬼！“  
”嗯哼，我说拉了她一把，可不仅仅是说帮她逃出来，还有些别的事情。“恶魔说着向他扬了扬眉毛，看起来那么像典型的Dean，Sam的眼睛不觉湿润起来。  
”哦呜，不要哭小Sammy，不要觉得委屈，那个假Ruby之后也会让你和她睡的，让你以为她关心你，是你的爱人，然后让你和她的血走向全面黑化。“Dean解释道，语气就好像在复述一个猎奇的故事，而Sam则战栗起来，意识到这些恶魔是如何在他一生中都玩弄着他们全家。  
真的无路可逃。

 

下一刻他全身的力气都消失了，往地上摔去，然后。。。停住了？  
“哇，没必要这么夸张，我救了你你应该高些才是。”恶魔在他摔倒前接住了他，有那么一瞬间Sam想到了Dean，但下一刻那恶魔就随手把他丢到了里面的床上。  
“有什么好高兴的？现在变成了你来利用我，又有什么区别。”Sam的声音在巨大的悲恸下沙哑。  
那恶魔沉默了，终于，它走向洗手间，背对着Sam说道。  
“我只是用你来拯救这个操蛋的星球和你自己，我挣脱地狱不是为了回来欺骗利用我为之而死的东西的，想想吧，也许有一天你能明白。”

—————————————————————————————————-  
那恶魔是个出色的猎人，也是个高明的骗子，Sam也无法否认这一点，它的确找到了一个很有趣的案子，在明尼苏达的几个小镇中不断有人失踪，小镇靠得很近，一个猎人能够看出来，但又没有近到引起警方的注意。  
“我调查了所有的小镇然后把它们圈起来了。”那恶魔把一张地图拍在桌上，Sam扫了一眼恶魔圈出的小镇，尽管内心抗拒还是不得不问。  
“这些小镇。。。它们连在一起形成的范围很大。”他轻声说道，自从Dean死后第一次真正动脑思考，重回猎魔事业从某种意义上来说还是不错的，这种动脑思考去调查研究的感觉也很不错，他一直很擅长找出规律，发现捕猎的对象。  
“没错。”那恶魔开口，想到他正在和谁一起猎魔及其原因Sam的好心情就不见了，他正在和一个恶魔一起捕猎还是在它的强行要求之下。  
“看看圆圈的中间是什么，天才。”  
恶魔用他哥哥的声音发出的嘲讽语调让他畏缩了一下，他到底要怎么对此习惯？如果那恶魔说的关于需要把Lilith送回地狱的事情是真的，那么Sam就得和这个恶魔待在一起，这个怪物音容笑貌都宛如他日思夜想的哥哥，但行事做派却大相径庭，他到底要怎样才能习惯？

“嘿！地球呼叫Sammy。”那恶魔在他的面前挥挥手，Sam本能地打开了。“你自己看看圆圈的中心，那里有什么？”  
Sam叹了口气低头看向地图，他看见了。。。“什么都没有，我不知道你是不是用你的恶魔怪物力量看到了什么别的，但是我什么都没看见。”  
那恶魔得意的笑开了，出乎Sam的意料。“没错，那里没有小镇，说明那一大片土地中间可能会有一个偏僻的小农，猜猜谁在干活？”  
“住在那里的人，说不定是一个离群索居的女巫，好一个人做些坏事。”  
“这就对了，我就知道你的脑子还没有完全丢掉，小书呆，把那些酒精和糟心事都排出来，你就焕然一新了。”语调难得不带嘲讽，Sam不禁感到猴头梗塞，它听起来那么像Dean，Dean也会说这样的话来鼓励他，但Sam一抬头，看到站在他眼前的生物的黑眼睛，Sam知道这不是他的哥哥。

这是一个恶魔，Sam不得不和它合作，Sam不能因为它有着哥哥的外貌就对他心软，他需要在心中建一堵墙，又高又厚，把所有的情绪和哀伤都塞在墙后，没错，它看起来很像Dean，但它是一个冷酷、扭曲又堕落的灵魂，随时可能欺骗他。Sam不能心软，他得坚强起来即使他内心不断崩溃妥协也要做出固执强硬的表象。  
他知道失去哥哥他再也无法成为之前那样的猎人，但他得振作起来做好准备，因为即使这个恶魔在说谎。。。一些重大的事情正在发生，Sam能感觉到，他要做好准备，准备对付遇到的任何事。如果他倒下了，那么至少他抗争到最后一刻。  
就像Dean那样。

“你能不能至少把眼睛保持正常？”Sam咬唇扭过头。  
他听到恶魔嗤之以鼻“这就是正常的，我是个恶魔，记得吗？”  
Sam想要说些什么但是忍住了，最好不要和这个恶魔啰嗦。  
但不幸的是这个恶魔很喜欢和他搭话“哦哦哦。。。我知道了，你被你哥哥的黑眼睛吓住了，你要是唧唧歪歪的话我可以把它们换成绿色，但是我现在就是一个恶魔，如果你不能接受这一点，你永远也无法接受我是你哥哥这个事实，保持绿眼睛只是在助长你的幻想，你得接。。。”  
“你不是我哥哥！”Sam转过身，一把揪住恶魔的领子“你不是他！你只是一个地狱的渣滓，所以行行好，不要整天挂着你丑陋而没有灵魂的黑眼睛来恶心我!”

有那么一瞬间Sam在那个恶魔的脸上看到了真实的情绪，它看起来很。。。震惊，说实话要不是Sam熟知恶魔的本性他几乎以为它被他的话伤到了，有那么一瞬间他几乎后悔那么说，几乎。  
但那恶魔重新怒目而视，抓住Sam，以非人的力量把他一把推到地上。“我为你忍受了那么多折磨，你没有权力这么说我。”他厉声喝道“现在给我闭嘴，不要再唧唧歪歪，把你自己收拾一下，我们得去约见住在这个房子里的人，我需要你能够见人。”

第二章完

 

Sam“你才不是我哥！”  
恶魔丁重振哥纲？  
谁也逃不开真香定律。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

这一章献给亲爱的老朋友sunnyasue

“这真可怕，不是吗？”农场的主人老太太和他们说道“这些可怜的人死得那样突然，我都有些担心我的小Nellie了。”  
那个恶魔保持着一张扑克脸，在整个问询过程中都面无表情，Sam在内心叹了一口气，想要展示一下友善，因为他旁边坐着的这个生物和友善是沾不到边的。  
“Neillie是谁？”Sam微笑着问道。  
老太太也笑了“是我孙女，只有我们俩住在这里。”说曹操曹操到，一个六岁的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地从楼梯上下来。  
“奶奶他们是谁？”她有些口齿不清地问道。  
“他们两位是警探，来帮助周围的小镇的。”她告诉小女孩“你端一盘我之前做的饼干来给这两位先生尝一尝好不好？”  
小女孩跑到厨房，片刻后端着一盘巧克力曲奇回来了，不是新鲜烤好的，但Sam感觉要饿扁了，恶魔给的食物他一概拒绝，现在想想在恶魔的到来之前他就已经滴米未进了。

Sam伸手去拿，但一股看不见的力量压住了他的手，他努力抬起另一只手，却发现同样动弹不得，感觉双手被绑在了身体两侧，他开始惊慌，呼吸急促起来，但那个恶魔悄悄在Sam身侧戳了一下，Sam转头看去。  
现在变成绿色的双眼中的眼神令人惊讶地好解读，别拿，不太对劲。那个恶魔用自己的意念定住了Sam，Sam放松了一些，至少今天不会死了，那个恶魔阻止Sam拿了加料的点心，防止他成为女巫的盘中餐。  
“谢谢，不用了。”恶魔开口说道，Sam感受到随着恶魔手指挥动自己手臂上的压力放松了。“这位Sammy对巧克力过敏。”  
真是个糟糕的谎言。Sam很怀疑这个女人，或者女巫，或者无论什么不会上当，但她只是微笑，尽管这微笑背后有些令人不安的东西。  
“真可惜，巧克力是我第二喜欢的零食呢。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“是啊，人肉是你第一喜欢的零食，你个变态老女人。”几分钟后，当他们回到黑斑羚的时候那恶魔咆哮道。  
Sam回头望着农场“刚才到底是怎么回事？她是想要对我们下毒吗？”  
“没错，尽管只有你会中招，恶魔对那种东西耐受性挺高。”恶魔坏笑道，Sam努力抑制自己翻白眼的冲动。“那些饼干早就过期了，估计已经在她冰箱里放了不知道多少年了，我敢打赌她一直拿这些来招待倒霉的访客。”  
Sam想到自己差点成为这个女人的下一餐就抖了抖，这个恶魔真的保护了他。

“所以我们要对付的是一个喜欢吃人肉和内脏的女巫？”  
恶魔瞪着他，就好像他是个一年级小孩，而不是个随时能捅死它的二十六岁猎人。“你傻吗？看不出来她根本不是个女巫？她是个食尸鬼，两个人都是。”  
Sam晃晃脑袋，不太明白恶魔怎么就知道这一点的，“你怎么知道的？恶魔有着什么怪物感应还是怎样？”  
“哈，我猜现在我才是家里聪明的那个了。”Sam在它提到家庭两个字的时候不自在了一下，恶魔回以怒瞪“什么样的女巫会吃人啊？你闻不出那屋子里的死亡气息吗？那里的新鲜人肉味简直了，很可能就是她们现在正在假扮的人的尸体。食尸鬼会变成它们最近所吃的人的样子。”

“你是怎么确定的？”Sam问道，恶魔能够“闻到”死亡这种事让他全身发寒，能嗅出人肉的新鲜程度更是令人。。。  
“我就是确定，但我们应该等它们走了再回去检查检查，要是找到老太婆和小女孩的尸体就可以确定是食尸鬼了。”  
“这我同意。”Sam无法反驳，事实上要是他想的话他是可以的，但是。。。他累了，不想再争吵。过去的这两三天他一直在朝着这个恶魔怒吼或者和它争吵，尽管这样做是对的，这也很累。如果他得和这个东西合作的话，至少得学会容忍它的存在。  
那恶魔看着Sam，好像不敢相信Sam突然的妥协，Sam也没错过那恶魔没有换回黑眼睛，而是按他的要求保持着绿眼睛，这就很奇怪，这个恶魔不应该在乎Sam的请求的。

突然车停了下来，Sam抬起头看到他们停在一个小餐馆的停车场里“干什么呢？”他转过头，怀疑地盯着恶魔。  
“看起来我在做什么？我停在这里好让我们去弄点吃的，你已经饿扁了。”它打开车门出去，但Sam，再一次本能地伸手抓住它的夹克衫。。。Dean的夹克衫，恶魔转过身，不耐烦地瞪着他。  
“你为什么要这么做？”Sam轻声问“你为什么要费神注意我是不是饿了？”  
恶魔翻了一下它任然保持绿色的眼睛“也许是因为我不想要你饿死？想过这种可能吗天才？”  
Sam摆摆手“额，嗨，你是恶魔？”  
恶魔立刻指了指自己“嗨，我是哥哥，你亲哥？”  
Sam想要反驳，他真地想，但想起自己几分钟之前才做出的决定，不再无意义地争吵，所以他闭上嘴看向别处。  
“所以，”那恶魔别扭地扭头环顾四周，看起来从姿态到举止都和Dean那么相像“你到底吃不吃？我请客。”  
“我敢打赌是用你偷的钱请客。”Sam回嘴，但这不是出于愤怒，这一次只是随口一说。  
“那当然。”恶魔露出一个得意的笑容，Sam用尽全身所有的意志阻止自己回以微笑。  
相反，他只是点点头“好的，你说的没错，我饿扁了。”

 

他们走进餐馆，恶魔走在前面，Sam不禁注意到它甚至拥有着Dean自信的步态，好吧其实这也说的通，在某一时刻这个东西曾经就是Dean，但是Sam以为地狱会将Dean的一切特质燃烧殆尽，他之前说它一点都不像Dean，明显他错了，也许一些大的东西改变了，但那些只有他会注意到的细节却始终如故。  
那个恶魔甚至朝女招待员勾搭地笑了笑，巨无霸芝士汉堡套餐。。。和一整个派作为甜点。  
Sam被惊到了，当轮到他点菜时他几乎说不出话来。  
“我来猜猜”恶魔窃笑“一份田园沙拉或者鸡肉三明治配全麦面包？”  
“闭嘴”Sam反驳,但他抑制不住地对这个恶魔露出了一个微笑，这日常斗嘴太熟悉了，勾起了快乐的回忆，他转向女招待“我点和他一样的套餐，但是要小份，而且不要派。”  
“喂伙计你怎么可以不吃餐后甜点？”  
“也许是因为我想等吃完以后再看看自己还能不能吃下这么多。”Sam等到服务员离开后才意识到他是多么轻易地回到往日的日常习惯中。  
不，不是他们的习惯，是他和Dean的习惯，这不是Dean。  
但经过的这两天多的相处。。。他对这个东西是越来越恨不起来了。

——————————————依旧别扭的小三米和简单粗暴的丁哥——————————————

“你确定这些人是食尸鬼吗？”当晚Sam在返回农场的路上问那个恶魔，它在黑斑羚上塞满了能够轻易砍掉他们的脑袋的长刀。  
“百分百确定，你可以理解为恶魔的直觉。”它得意地笑道，Sam叹了口气。  
“这就是为什么我不相信你的原因，你是一个恶魔，你根本不在乎他们是人是鬼，只要他们可能有嫌疑你就会毫不犹豫地杀掉他们，无论他们有罪与否。”  
恶魔大翻白眼握紧了方向盘“好好好你说得对，我根本不在乎，但我也不会这样草菅人命，否则你就会立刻把我丢出去，所以我们要趁着他们离开的时候去搜查一下这个地方，要是我想和你在一起就得遵守你的规则。”  
这个恶魔丢下他一人的想法再一次让他感到不自在，Sam有些震惊，他应该希望这个恶魔离开的，不是吗？“你到底为什么想和我在一起？你肯定觉得我是一个又蠢又烦的恶心人类，最好一杀了之。”  
恶魔轻笑“又蠢又烦？没错，你一直都是这样的，恶心。。。好吧你的发型的确有点恶心”它停顿了片刻，眼睛仍然直视前方的道路“但如果你认为我想杀了你的话，你肯定是撞到头了，我以为到现在你应该知道我无论如何都不会加害于你的，相反，是你想要杀了我。”  
Sam感到内心有什么东西被恶魔的这番宣言触动了，他知道他下不了手去杀这个恶魔，即使它威胁到自己的生命。  
“不，杀了你无益于阻止莉莉丝不是吗？”  
“现在你终于有点上道了。”

 

杀气腾腾的清肠时刻


End file.
